Gitchee Gitchee Goo
|singer=Phineas and the Ferb-tones |length=:43 (episode) 1:54 (album) |shows=''Phineas and Ferb}} '''Gitchee Gitchee Goo' is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT, led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It is the series' most famous song in and was first sung in "Flop Starz". A full version of the song appears on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack as well as on the album Disney Channel Play list. This extended version is also sung at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was the #1 song. Lyrics "Flop Starz" Version Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. Candace/Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Soundtrack version Note: On Disney Channel Playlist, Candace only sings the last verse of the song; but on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, she sings through most of the song except the second chorus. Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary's incomplete! I know it may sound confusing, Ferbettes: Ooh! Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, Candace/Ferbettes: Losing! Phineas: When I take the time to translate! All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! Candace: I don't know what to do. Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! Candace: I think I'm getting through. Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... Ferbettes: When I say I love you! Phineas: She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Don't need a dictionary! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Category:Songs